Gestalt
by jennieman
Summary: These priceless moments were theirs to treasure, and he felt overcome as he watched her in the sun....eternity in her eyes. AT


A/N: This is just a short little drabble that came to me one day. A bit more experimenting with style, so let me know what you think of it. And just to clear things up, this IS Archie/Theresa. You could take it as an excerpt from A New Twist or as a simple stand alone, because I might add a similar scene or situation in there. So remember, keep an open mind and give me some critical feedback. Please and thank you!

**Gestalt**

He glanced over at her, an unobtrusively soft gaze from one who hid his emotions so well. But she….she was so free. He watched from a distance, ever her silent companion, guardian…lover. He knew the secrets she held so dear to her heart, a heart so deep he would at once drown in its clear depths. But for once he wasn't afraid to dive in and traverse such tumultuous waters. How could he be? She was a safe haven for his troubled spirit, calming and healing him more than any god ever could.

She was calling to him now, her hair like golden fire in the gleam of the setting sun. A smile parted his lips as she came back to him, collapsing gracefully at his side. A gentle hand slid about her waist, pulling her close to his body and she beamed up at him. These moments of existence were rare, and he treasured every once of them they spent together. Her head resting on his shoulder, and she sighed as waves crashed onto the beach, breaking the silence of the small cove that was solely theirs. Only for her would he venture so close to the ocean.

Slowly, each day, she tempted him closer and closer to its shimmering depths, promising no harm would come to him if only he would place just one foot in the cool water. He was never one to give up easily though, and she was just as stubborn as he. His match. She would never give up. He hoped fervently this would hold true for all aspects of their lives. Not just these secret moments.

Another glance down at her pretty face, framed by soft bangs. She gazed out to the ocean, almost wistfully, as the sun touched the horizon and he paused. We should tell them, she had said the day before. Why bother hiding it? Restraint of passion had never been her strength. She loved him, emotionally, mentally, physically. Don't you love me? she had asked.

He could still feel the sting of those words, and the hurting surprise that she had even asked. Of course he did! More than anything. More than life, the world, existence itself. He loved her. He wished she would never again doubt that and realize instead that…he was selfish. Wanted to keep her solely for his own, not wanting to share so intimate a bond with any outsider, no matter how close a friend they may be. But for her, he thought, he could bear the intrusion and the affectionate amusement of their friends. He blinked as her soft hand reached up to cup his cheek, and looked down to meet her gaze. Her lips pressed soft against his, eyes still open and glittering with emotion.

Hands tangled in long curls, and together their bodies fell to the sand, soft quiet sighs escaping them as dark twilight fell. She moaned softly as her body enveloped his, bodies connecting so thoroughly and with such familiarity. She burrowed into his shoulder, letting the sensations wash over her. He let out a breathy, affectionate laugh and held her close as he felt not only their bodies join, but her mind slowly entering his. To be so completely one with her…he could only love her more for baring her soul to him, putting such trust into him…

They lay exhausted in the cooling sand, and he held her close as a slight wind picked up. Need for speech was becoming a rare thing between them, something he took great comfort in, always striving to convince himself that he deserved it. That he deserved her.

She sighed, content, and sat up with a smile. She felt him sit up beside her and leaned against his still warm body, savouring the last tendrils of his thoughts. She shook her head, her thoughts mirroring his and she wondered if perhaps this would help strengthen their relationship as it and they continued to change. All she knew for certain was that they loved.

And with their destinies, could they truly wish for more? No. They could never be flippant with each other, passing each other off with pettiness and a sense that something better would eventually come along. Because nobody could ever understand them the same. Never would they have that connection, that bond, with anybody else. And that suited them perfectly.

She smiled as they stood, dressed, to walk back to their home and lives. He caught her hand in his and tugged her to walk along the shore, waves crashing over their ankles.

Life was not perfect…but it would go on, would change and they would grow. And that was the greatest hope they would ever have. Eternity together. Whatever may come.


End file.
